medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Flask Plan
| image = Flask Plan Lab.png | headquarters = Clock Tower Basement Labs, Hakoniwa Academy | chairman = Hakama Shiranui Najimi Ajimu | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 }} "If you're a student of this school, I'm sure you already know. There is a group of students known as the best of the best, the elite among the elite, the exception if there ever was one. A special set of superhumans who's attendance is even overlooked. Hakoniwa Academy's superhuman." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 1 The Flask Plan is a project run within Hakoniwa Academy, and is a driving plot force in Medaka Box. The Flask Plan seeks to create a method to turn ordinary humans into Abnormals. Flask Plan The Flask Plan was developed around 100 years ago; Hakoniwa Academy was established for the purpose of the Flask Plan. The Flask Plan is a experiment to "capture genius into a bottle;" a drink that could turn ordinary people into Abnormals. As it's still experimental, they require help from born Abnormals to help the plan succeed. Once they develop the formula, they will test it on all the students in the Academy; insuring many casualties in the process. 13 is the name of the group of superhumans in Hakoniwa Academy. It is also known as Class 13. They all hold scholarships so they do not need to attend class. Their intelligence, physique, etc. are almost equivalent, if not better, than Medaka Kurokami's. Gathered from everywhere in the world, to be a part of The Flask Plan. All of Class 13 are considered "Abnormal". Hard work, luck, and circumstances don't matter to them, everything they do, they do it in a way that is truely amazing. Everytime they roll dice, something extraordinary happens (Medaka made stacked die when she rolled, Myouri Unzen got all sixes). Thirteen Party *Myouri Unzen *Oudo Miyakonojou *Mizou Yukuhashi *Youka Naze *Itami Koga *Kei Munakata *Shigusa Takachiho Plus Six The Plus Six are the six people that do not go to school because they see no point in going. They are stronger and more unique then the other seven members of the Flask Plan. These six, plus Unzen Myouri, are the only ones that can type in the limitless password needed to use the elevator in the Flask Plan Building. *Gunki Itoshima *Otome Yunomae *Hamaya Hyakuchou *Yutori Chikuzen *Yamami Tsurumisaki *Shoko Kamimine Other Members of Class 13 *Medaka Kurokami *Myouga Unzen *Haru Ushibukagara *Royal Hirado *Kenri Nougata *Sanou Tsushima *Unou Tsushima *Kuudou Hinokage *Tomekichi Choujabaru Former Members of Class 13 *Maguro Kurokami Class -13 Once the Flask Plan was destroyed, the Academy Chairman put his own personal version of the Flask Plan into action. Selecting students with negative outlooks and corresponding abnormalities, Class -13. The class consists entirely of Minuses, amoral individuals with extreme inherent destructive tendencies who can develop obsessive emotionally-baseless attachments to others. Centred around Misogi Kumagawa, their stated goal is the reduce all abnormals to nothingness to form an enviroment of entirely equal individuals who possess no abilities. However, even though the Chairman created this class to oppose Medaka, he failed to take into account the true extent of Kumagawa's power. Currently they are following through with Shiranui's plan which is to impeach Medaka and take over the Student Council (due to the fact that the Student Council can call a gathering of all students, even those who don't normally come to school), so they can kill all of Class 13. They almost succeeded due to a rule that Kurokami Medaka didn't follow when she became President, however Medaka used another rule to challenge them coming into power. Their lack of morals is further demonstrated as when they thought they had assumed control, enacted all sorts of terrible policies, such as: All classes and after school activities forbidden, walking up straight is forbidden, talking between students is forbidden, heavy punishments for wearing the wrong clothes, controlling the use of hands or tableware to eat food, mandatory sexual services, and repeating grades indefinitely, all of which shocked the student body. Now they will battle it out with the Student Council to see who will take control. Currently the battle has taken another turn as while the match between Kumagawa and Zenkichi was taking place, the other minus were attacking those at the devilize training. Members *Misogi Kumagawa *Mukae Emukae *Hansode Shiranui *Gagamaru Chougasaki *Shibuki Shibushi New Flask Plan After the original Flask Plan is dissolved by the intervention of the Student Council, Najimi Ajimu takes control of the plan personally. Using the data gathered from Medaka’s storming of the clock tower labs, as well as from the Student Council battles, she creates a new Flask Plan specifically tailored to turn Zenkichi Hitoyoshi into an existence on the same level as Medaka: a main character. Supervisors *Najimi Ajimu *Hanten Shiranui Test Subject *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Other Members *Hansode Shiranui *Kei Munakata *Youka Naze *Maguro Kurokami *Mukae Emukae *Kamome Tsurubami References Category:Academy